monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Training and Experience
Alrighty people you all may know me as the person who pisses almost everyone off on here by throwing out taboo ideas. BUT I must say this idea is probably the most ingenious idea I have had yet. (sorry if someone already posted something similar). I believe that in MH there should be a system of training, as in whatever type of weapon you use the most your character would be best with. hence you actually train with your weapon by going on hunts with it etc etc etc. This would work as simply a new way to improve upon our hunting skills. Like lets say for example you use a lance a lot you would be better with a lance. Thank you for your time. - Lycanis 17:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry, but I think that this sounds like a normal rpg too much. but MH isn't a rpg where you get stronger when having more experience, but when you make better weapons and armor. I like the idea cause its annoying with mh u never get any new moves or abilities u just keep on playing getting stronger equipment so maybe with this u can level it up and at some points it gets slightly different moves like moves for ds that eventually make a new combo - someguy Otizon: Sorry, but I like how MH is right now. What do u mean with hunting experience? or u can use arena play to add ur hunting exp, am i right? yes you are indeed right, I just think itd make more sense and be just that much more realistic if MH would do this. It would be nothing like Final Fantasy. For in FF any character and just pick up any weapon and automatically now everything about it. It makes no logical sense. If MH did this then it would add just tha much more realism to our beloved game. - Lycanis Not a bad idea,persay,but I'm not sure how well this would work.Maybe you could do something like Fallout.Like,when you reached a certain skill level with a weapon,you would gain a new,weapon-specific armor skill or something.You would only be able to access these skills by becoming good with that particular weapon.Maybe it would finally be a practical use for HR points...CrellinEtreyu 20:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC)CrellinEtreyu When reading this i actualy thought of something. What if the hunter doesn't gain XP and or lvls, but the masters ( blade/gun ) did. If you ( for example ) play alot with GS, it would start from lvl 0 cuz you're hunter ( and the player ) don't know how to use it from the first time, so when they block, they will lose alot more stamine like on skill lvl 5 ( example ) and the 3th GS charge would only do the maximum dmg on lvl 5, and if you play alot like Blademaster, youre hunter would use a whetstone alot faster, and as a gunmaster it would reload faster/recoil. This are all examples, no wishes/ideas -sney I think that is an excellent idea person abouve me lol It would def give a definite point to hrp. I just think that this all would give MH a greater purpose and make it more realistic. - Lycanis ...I actually don't like this idea, MH is a game of REAL experience, not experience points (I'm assuming your talking about a system much like the leveling up system) which does NOT belong in MH. If you aren't talking about a leveling up system then you just stated the FREAKIN OBVIOUS "Like lets say for example you use a lance a lot you would be better with a lance." NO DUH You would be better with a lance if you practice and train with one! Aezor 06:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Aezor. ~Kiwidave59 Well, you know, if you play like shit, you can play for hours. Nothing would be better ^^